


Pained

by stonerskittles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finding Erica half dead, Lydia is the one to take care of the wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pained

**Author's Note:**

> Repost because my first account got deleted.

After finding Erica half dead, Lydia is the one to take care of the wolf. 

Lydia lets the girl sleep in her bed, makes her soup and cleans the remaining wounds on her body. 

Erica’s parents left Beacon Hills months ago, having given up on finding their daughter. Lydia is also the one to tell her this. 

It broke her heart to see Erica fake a smile, the pain and hurt in her eyes. 

"It’s cool," she shrugged, looking down. "They weren’t around much anyways."

Lydia’s hands clenched into fists at her side and in that moment, she’s never hated anyone more than Erica’s parents.

Erica looks so small in her bed, almost always curled in the fetal position and staring at the wall blankly. She jumps at any sudden noise, even snarling the one time Lydia touched her shoulder without warning. 

"What did they do to you?" Lydia sighs when Erica finally falls asleep. 

The first time Erica has a nightmare, Lydia isn’t prepared. 

She’s woken by Erica thrashing, the sheets tangled around her legs. The girl is whimpering, shifted in her sleep, as she mumbles, “Yes, Miss Kali.”

Erica’s claws accidentally catch her skin when she throws her arm out, four jagged lines marking Lydia’s skin, blood dripping down her arm and staining the sheets. 

Lydia watches Erica sniff, catching the scent of her blood, and only then did she start to calm down, quietening as she curls back into a ball.

The next day Erica’s hands shake as she apologises over and over, no matter how many times Lydia assures her that it’s fine. 

It goes like that for months, eleven to be exact, but eventually it gets better. 

Erica goes back to school and Lydia helps her catch up.

At night they lay in bed and Erica kisses the scars she’s left on Lydia, silent apologising, and then they sleep, curled up,  _anchoring_  each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://halereyes.tumblr.com//)


End file.
